Meme Buddies
by FestusGirl
Summary: I love how the fandom decided to make Peter and Shuri best friends, even though they've never met. So yeah, this is a one-shot collection about Peter and Shuri being best buds, and of course, they're meme buddies. Because memes. Hope y'all like it.
1. A vine-loving introduction

**Beginning Notes**

Here's the Shuri and Peter meme buddies fic! This is going to be a collection of little one-shots, so the chapters won't be that long. Hope y'all like it, and all characters belong to Marvel.

**.o****Oo.oOo.**

Finally! Holidays! He was free from school for two whole weeks! Peter thought. As he was walking home, his phone rang. It was Tony Stark. 'Hello Mr. Stark,' Peter said. 'Peter, the Avengers are having a gathering in Wakanda in two days. Will you be there?' Tony said. 'Of course Mr. Stark,' Peter answered. 'Okay, good. Make sure you're at Stark Towers at 7 o'clock.' 'Yes, thank you Mr. Stark, I'll be there.'

'May!' Peter yelled, as he ran into the living room. 'Yes?' she asked. 'Can I go to Wakanda with Mr. Stark?' 'Spider-man thingy?' 'Yeah, an Avengers gathering.' 'Sure, but don't stay there longer than three days okay?' she said. 'Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you,' Peter said, and kissed his aunt on the cheek. 'When are you leaving?' 'In two days,' Peter said. 'That means we still have time for a movie night!' May said. 'Sure, you can choose, but please, not any old and boring movie,' Peter pleaded. 'Yeah, yeah, I get it, no old and boring movies,' May said in a slightly deeper voice, mimicking Peter.

Two days later he was sitting in the passenger seat as May drove him to Stark Towers. 'Bye Peter! Have fun!' she said as he got out of the car. 'Thanks!' Peter yelled back as he ran to the head entrance of Stark Towers, where Tony Stark was waiting for him. 'Hey, kid,' he said. 'Hello Mr. Stark.' Happy pulled up, and Tony and Peter got in the car.

They got to Wakanda and had a gathering. Nothing special really, except for Wakanda. Wakanda was so cool! All these awesome Vibranium gadgets, and the place just looked magnificent. After the gathering, Peter went to T'Challa, since he had never actually introduced himself to the king of Wakanda. 'Hello, T'Challa, Black Panther, sir, I'm Peter Parker.' 'Nice to meet you Peter, you can just call me T'Challa by the way. How are you doing, Tony has told me about you.' 'Oh, I'm doing fine,' Peter said. 'I lied, I'm dying inside,' someone behind them sang.

'Shuri, could you stop it with the vines?' T'Challa said to a girl who walked up to them. 'Sorry, this is my sister, Shuri, she likes vines,' T'Challa explained. Before Peter could say that, actually, he also likes vines, Tony came and said: 'Come on, kid, I'll show you your room. Oh, hey T'Challa.' 'Hello Tony,' T'Challa answered. 'Bye,' Peter said, and walked with Tony to his room.

**End Notes**

So yeah, did you guys like it? That was just their introduction, so the chapters after this will have more Meme Buddies. So yeah, I'll see y'all then. Byeee :)


	2. Waffles

**Beginning Notes**

Let's get started with the memes! Hope y'all like it, and all characters belong to Marvel.

**.oOo.oOo.**

Peter got up early the next morning. He got lost in the big palace of Wakanda where he was staying, but found the dining room soon enough. He sat down at the table, wondering how to get food. No menus, no buttons like in the cool movies, no waiters, so Peter decided to go to the kitchen and help himself to some food.

It was easy enough to get food in the kitchen, and Peter had soon stacked his plate with delicacies. When he was about to walk away, he caught a glimpse of two people fighting. He turned and looked to see what was going on. Two chefs were arguing, and sometimes even slapped or punched each other. But if there were chefs in the kitchen, should Peter even be here?

As he was wondering how he should have gotten food without disturbing the chefs, Shuri walked into the kitchen. Wait, if Shuri can come into the kitchen, surely Peter can too, right? Unless she was here to order them around, being the princess and all. She looked at the chefs for a second, but instead of telling them to stop, or to make a grand buffet, she said: 'Can I get a waffle?' Before Peter could stop himself, he said: 'Can I _please _get a waffle?' Shuri looked at Peter, perplexed, but then said: 'You know that vine?' 'Of course I do!' Peter answered. 'I love vines!' 'Me too!' Shuri yelled.

'What is going on?' the voice of T'Challa sounded outside the kitchen. 'Nothing!' both the chefs said. Shuri laughed. 'As if Brother is their mama,' she said. Peter couldn't help but smile.

**End Notes**

Man, now I want a waffle.


	3. You can't escape

**Beginning Notes**

Okay, so let me say: I'm actually pretty pissed off that Shuri isn't an option for characters, but whatever, it's not like she's a super awesome and very important amazing character. I'm still pissed :(

**.oOo.oOo.**

'T'Challa and his sister Shuri are coming back with us, they have some important work to do at Stark Industries,' Tony told Peter. 'Important work' usually meant: 'you don't need more information, so don't ask'. And so Peter didn't.

Happy had gone home the day before, since T'Challa would drive. So T'Challa drove, Tony sat in the passenger seat, and Shuri and Peter sat in the back, discussing memes.

'Brother, why are we stopping?' Shuri asked as the car slowly came to a stop. 'The road is blocked, we have to take a different route.' T'Challa explained. 'Hey, kid, there is a sign, just out your window, could you read that please?' Tony asked Peter. 'No, I cannot.' 'What's up, I'm Jared, I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to read,' Shuri finished for him.

'Oh great, now there's two of them,' Tony sighed. 'Shuri, did you show him the vines?' T'Challa asked. 'No, he already knew them,' Tony said, clearly annoyed. 'What did that sign actually say?' T'Challa asked. Tony craned his neck to see the sign. 'Road work ahead.' 'Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does,' Shuri and Peter said, giving each other a high five. 'We're never escaping the vines are we?' T'Challa said, shaking his head slightly.

**End Notes**

So, shall I do more of these or should I write something else? If I should write something else, what should I write? Let me know, I'm open for ideas. Byeee :)


	4. Peter needs to yeet

**Beginning Notes**

So, I don't care whether y'all wanted more or not, 'cause I _need _more. So yeah, here it is anyway. (But I guess you guys wouldn't be here if you didn't want more...) All characters belong to Marvel

**.oOo.oOo.**

Peter went to Stark Industries later that week to work on his Spider-man suit. Shuri had had some cool ideas for a few upgrades, so Peter was going to work on that. He and Shuri had become good friends since he had visited Wakanda.

'Hey, Shuri, want to work on the upgrades?' Peter said. 'Yeah, cool.' Shuri got up from the couch on which she was sitting. 'I'm just going to grab a glass of milk, okay?' she said. 'Why would you drink milk at this random time of day?' Peter asked. 'Because I can. And I want to.'

Peter followed her to the fridge. She grabbed a glass and put it on the counter. 'Why do you already have the suit on?' Shuri asked Peter. 'Well, swinging around like Spider-man is a lot cooler than walking.' Shuri rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. When she grabbed the milk carton and gently shook it, only to reveal it was empty, she yelled: 'This bitch empty!' Peter snatched the carton from her and threw it across the room as hard as he could. 'Yeet!' he shouted.

Just before the carton could hit the elevator doors, they opened. Happy stood there, and the milk carton hit him square in the face, knocking him over. 'He needs some milk!' Peter said. 'You just threw that at him, genius,' Shuri stated. Peter laughed as he ran up to Happy. 'What was that for?' Happy asked as Peter helped him up. 'Sorry Happy, I needed to yeet.'

**End Notes**

Yay! Another chapter done. But that's not hard, since they're pretty short. Hope y'all liked it though. Byeee :)


	5. Hurricane Puppy

**Beginning Notes**

So yeah, another meme buddies chapter. Even though it says it's complete, I came up with a new idea so... Another chapter! All characters belong to Marvel. Hope y'all enjoy.

**.oOo.oOo.**

'You brought a dog?' Shuri asks amazed. 'Yes, it was lost and all alone. And it just looked so sad,' Peter explained. 'Tony isn't going to be happy, you know that right?' 'Mr Stark will never know. This little guy had a collar, so I'll take care of him until he's better, and then I'll see if I can find his owner.'

Two days pass, and the puppy is at full health. Peter had asked Shuri to take care of it while he was at school, because aunt May wasn't allowed to know either. When Peter arrived at Shuri's room, she yelled: 'Peter, the dog is running around like crazy!' And then Peter saw it run by. 'Holy shit! That little guy is like super fast!' 'Yeah, I noticed,' Shuri said. 'Now help me catch him!'

They ran around, trying to catch the dog for 20 minutes straight. Peter ran past Shuri, who was catching her breath. He had almost run him into a corner, when the dog made a sharp turn, and ran under the table. Peter crashed into it, making Shuri laugh. 'Yeah, ha-ha, very funny,' he said sarcastically as he got back up. 'It just looked hilarious,' Shuri said.

'Shuri, what is going on? It sounds like a hurricane,' came the sound of T'Challa outside the door. 'Hurricane Katrina!' Peter yelled. 'More like a hurricane tortilla!' Shuri finished for him. 'It's nothing brother, just an experiment gone wrong.' 'We better catch that dog and bring him back to his owner before anyone else notices,' Peter said.

**End Notes**

Big news you guys: I'm going to be writing a collaborative fanfic together with another awesome writer! (_who?_ I hear you say, well, that's a surprise.) It's going to be longer than anything I've ever posted, and it's going to be awesome. (I hope) Because of this, I'll be going offline for a while, I'm very sorry guys, but it's for a good purpose. I guess I'll see y'all then. Byeee :)


	6. Going to t-t-t-t-target

**Beginning Notes**

So, it's been a while. _But... _I'M BACK BABY!! Only with a small update. This is the last chapter for this fic. I know, I know, that was supposed to be two chapters ago, but I thought of a nice ending, so yeah. Hope y'all like it, all characters belong to Marvel.

**.oOo.oOo.**

'Hey, I'm going to Target, want to come?' Shuri asked Peter just before he went home. They had worked on some updates for his websooters all day, and Peter still had homework, but hanging out with Shuri was a great reason to procrastinate.

'How are we getting there?' Peter asked. 'Oh, Brother is taking us,' Shuri explained. Right on cue, the king of Wakanda knocked on the door. 'Shuri, are you ready to go?' he asked. Shuri opened the door and they walked out to meet T'Challa. 'Peter's coming with us, okay?' she said. 'Oh, no problem,' T'Challa answered. 'Hello T'Challa, sir,' Peter said. 'How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to call me sir?' 'Sorry si- oh, um, sorry,' Peter said. 'Let's go!' Shuri yelled and walked away, Peter and T'Challa following her.

As T'Challa parked the car, Peter said: 'Welcome, to t-t-t-t-target!' Shuri laughed at that. T'Challa rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like: 'Why did I agree to this?' They got out of the car and Peter asked: 'What are you getting?' 'Oh, a new screwdriver, and Brother needs some other stuff,' Shuri said. Peter shrugged. He didn't need to know exactly, but something sounded a bit suspicious.

When they got inside, Shuri quickly ran off, leaving Peter with T'Challa. 'Okay, I need wrapping paper, some socks, and a new hairbrush,' he said. Pretty random, but Peter wasn't going to judge, kings also needed simple stuff like socks.

Shuri met them, just before they were going to pay. 'Here,' she said, handing Peter a screwdriver, some batteries and an avocado. They paid for all the stuff and got back in the car. 'I call shotgun!' Shuri said. Weird. Shuri never called shotgun when Peter was coming with them. Peter sat in the back wondering why Shuri was playing with the wrapping paper.

They got to Stark Towers, and Peter was about to go home, but Shuri said: 'Wait! We're leaving for Wakanda tomorrow, so I got you a present,' Shuri said. 'You got me... a present?' Peter said, clearly confused. Shuri ran inside with the wrapping paper, a weird bulge in her coat pocket. When she came back with the present, it looked suspiciously like the weird bulge. 'Here,' she said, handing him the present.

Peter unwrapped it, and of course. He could have seen this coming. 'It's an avocado... Thanks...' he said. 'Oh no, it's something so much better. It's fr e sh a voca do!' Shuri said. 'Obviously,' Peter said, rolling his eyes. 'Sorry, I was just kidding, here's your real present,' she said handing him another present. 'Woah, what is this?' Peter asked. 'Something I've been working on. It's a hologram, but of such good quality that the hologram looks real. So we can keep in touch,' Shuri explained. 'Wow, thanks!' Peter said. He gave Shuri a hug and went home, feeling good about his new friendship with Shuri.

**End Notes**

*Trumpet sound*

Tadaaa! So the official and proper ending this fic deserved. Hope y'all have a great day. Byeee :)

Update:

KGMoon: how did you not make a _fr e sh a voca do_ joke?

Thank you so much, I'm so dumb, it's one of the best memes, why didn't I include it? Hope you saw the change and enjoyed it :)


End file.
